


Easy like Sunday Morning

by MonkeyDeRanged



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Caretaking, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDeRanged/pseuds/MonkeyDeRanged
Summary: Killing Bats turned into the biggest mistake of Baby's young criminal career. Turns out the psychotic douche was working for an even bigger boss than Doc. Doc of course took the bullet for Baby’s mistake, leaving Buddy and Darling to help Baby escape; to leave and never look back, to change his identity and hide from anyone still wanting blood for the death of one of the best criminals in the world.This is a glimpse into the new world of everyone's favorite criminal.





	Easy like Sunday Morning

Baby would argue that Darling and Buddy saved him. His mind travels back in time as he moves rhythmically to the music playing softly on the speakers in the corner of the small kitchen. After their last heist took a wrong turn, Buddy and Darling did everything they could to help him out, including taking him in when he had nowhere else to go.

Killing Bats turned into the biggest mistake of his young criminal career. Turns out the psychotic douche was working for an even bigger boss than Doc. Doc of course took the bullet for Baby’s mistake, leaving Buddy and Darling to help him escape; to leave and never look back, to change his identity and hide from anyone still wanting blood for the death of one of the best criminals in the world.

A soft chuckle from the doorway stops Baby’s mind from going any further into the past. He looks back and sees Buddy leaning against the door frame, a sly, handsome smirk on his face. He’s shirtless, only wearing thin pajama pants in the warm southern Texas heat. Baby looks to see if there are any new scars on his body.

“Watcha up to Baby?” He asks and Baby shrugs before he wipes his hands on the nearby towel, and turns back to Buddy who has not moved.  Sunday’s are usually lazy days with pizza deliveries and movies on Netflix, but not today.

“Nothing much really. Was going to make lunch. I know you two are hungry after your recent adventures.” Baby’s voice is still too quiet for Buddy’s likings, after all, Baby’s been living with them for a month now.

“You know you don’t have to do that kid” Buddy says gently. He made it clear when they arranged for Baby to live there, that Baby was not a maid or a servant, but a member of his and Darling’s family now. Both have grown to adore their younger house mate.

“I know.” Baby’s southern accent is thick in the air, leaving an awkward silence to loom in its wake. Buddy takes a few steps forward in the small kitchen, and stands in front of Baby, just a few inches shorter than Buddy.

“Are you ok? You’re quiet this morning.” Buddy’s voice is still gentle and Baby shrugs, before clearing his throat.

“I’m fine” Baby goes to turn around, but Buddy stops him.

“If you’re worrying about the job last night, you shouldn’t be. We are fine kid” Buddy smiles widely, and tries to stand up straighter, but Baby can tell he’s sore and tired from the job.

  
That was one of Buddy’s rules when Baby first moved in. Baby was no longer involved in any criminal activity. Buddy and Darling took jobs every now and then, but Baby was out. This was not a problem to Baby in the slightest, he was actually glad he found a way out of the life he’d been living before.

Baby still worries about Darling and Buddy though, who travel far from home, across the world even, to assist in these activities. They usually save Baby from the major details, only telling him enough to settle his worries.

“I know” Baby’s voice is soft and his eyes travel around the room before they settle back on Buddy’s. “I’m fine, and I know I don’t have to make lunch Buddy. I want to” He says, and successfully turns back to his work this time.

Buddy opens the fridge beside him, and pulls out a water bottle. He closes the fridge, and then pats Baby on the shoulder.

“Well, alright then Baby.” Buddy ruffles Baby’s hair and then walks softly away to the living room.

Baby turns back to counter in front of him. He’s laid out most of the items he’ll need, and scans them each individually. Fried chicken, he thinks, he can do this. He’d see his mom cook this before, but that was when he was younger, before her unfortunate premature death. He also has a backup plan, but that’s hooked into the speakers playing soft music throughout the kitchen.

It’ll be fine, he thinks to himself, and takes the kitchen knife sitting near by and opens the package of raw chicken. He slices the thick chicken carefully, taking his time to make the pieces even. He hears the tv going in the other room, and debates cutting the music up a little bit, but he decides against it.

He works in time with the music, slowly getting everything ready. He stops after he’s got all the raw chicken battered up to go in the oil. The oil is heated in the pan, and it hisses and pops as he lays three pieces of chicken down. That has to cook for a while.

He then looks at the potatos on the counter, and he nods before getting to work chopping and putting them in an oiled pan on the stove as well. He works steadily, paying attention to the music and to the food. He jumps when a high pitched voice enters the kitchen.

“Mornin’ Baby” Darling says coming up behind him, and rubbing his back softly through his shirt. “You look like you’re working hard in here” she says keeping a smile on her face. Baby just nods, not really sure how to respond. “Let me know if you need any help, I’ll leave you alone now.”

She exits just as quietly as she entered. Baby focuses on the noise in the living room though, only for a second. He hears Darling tell Buddy softly that the kitchen is trashed, and they laugh, but Baby knows they don’t mean anything by it.

Baby finally finishes cooking and exhales softly. Some of the first few pieces he cooked have a little bit of burn, but after a few pieces he managed to get the timing down, and the others look decent enough.

He takes a few seconds before turning to the sink. He washes a majority of the dirty dishes, letting the food cool down. He sits the dishes on the drying rack next to the sink, and then goes to the living room.

He smiles at the couple sitting in front of the tv. They seem relaxed, Darling leaning against Buddy, his arm over her shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, just taking in the easy normality his life has become.  He feels happy, actually happy, an emotion he hasn’t felt in a long time.

He smiles, and takes a deep breath of the easy air surrounding the trio. Buddy notices him stand there, and turns back to smile at him.

“Hey kiddo, lunch ready?” He asks and Baby just smiles before answering with a soft yes. He leads the couple into the kitchen, setting out three plates, and waits as they get their food and drinks. He then makes his own plate, and sits down at the bar, across from the two of them. They had to add the chair, but it works fine for the three of them.

“This looks great Baby” Darling says with amazement, poking at the chicken on her plate. “Thank you for lunch.”  
“Yeah kid, thanks” Buddy echos, after he empties his mouth.

“Yeah no problem” Baby says and smiles. He wants to thank them too. Wants to continue to show them how grateful he really is to them. After all, they did save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you all so much for stopping by and reading this (if anyone does read this). This is my first work on this sight, so I hope it is easily accepted. I might write more chapters if anyone is interested. Thank you all, I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
